thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cross-Time Adventures of Colonel Tick-Tock
The fey Colonel Tick-Tock polices the fractured timeline for Her Majesty's Royal Chrono Patrol, interrupting not-always-terribly-well-researched historical moments and facing down chronological threats and the occasional villain, including the Greenwich Meanie, Aunty Meridian and the occasional dinosaur, from pre-history and all that. Pip Pip! He is armed only with his wits, and his Trick Clock. The Colonel has a wife, Constance, and, perhaps more importantly, a moustache. He works for Queen Victoria. Episode Guide *Gilbert & Sullivan (TAH #16) *Electric Rivalries (TAH #31) *An Odd Couple (TAH #45) *The Wilde Party (TAH #73) *Electric Park (TAH #87) *Hey Caesar! (TAH #100) *Mrs. Parker and the Doctaparatorious Paradox (TAH #120) *Horse Play (TAH #154) *The Wright Stuff (TAH #160) *Confederates (TAH #174) *From Time to Time (TAH #215) (Crossover with Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer) *Refurbished (TAH #229) *Austen Translation (TC #3) Other Appearances * Colonel Tick-Tock and Harry Houdini appear together in the episode of Comedy Bang Bang titled A Thrilling Hour or So. * Colonel Tick-Tock appears in the non-canonical Thrilling Adventure Hour in The Room Live. *Information about the M Bar incarnation of the show may be found on this page. Theme Song The new Colonel Tick-Tock theme was written by Paul and Storm. New Theme Song Lyrics : TIME upon a ONCE there was a : MAN who traveled FORTH and back through : TIME called Colonel Tick-Tock : (Tick-Tock: That’s me!) : SEARCHing every WHEN and where for : WHO knows WHAT he’ll FIND out with the : HELP of a clever Trick Clock : (Trick Clock: That’s me!) : Using EVery hole and portal : Colonel TICK-Tock will transport ‘til : He has BATTled every baddie that he : Needs to on the way : (Tick-Tock: I will!) : ONCE was MAN there : TIME a TRAVel-they HIM-called Colonel Tick-Tock Tick-Tock! : (Tick Tock: Ha-haaa!) : SEARCHED he ROUND all : THIS for THAT-and-with : Clever his along Trick Clock '' : ''Fluxxing every alley : From the lowest chrono-valley To the upper-inner outer other ‘nother neverwhere : Tick, Tock, Colonel, a, round, traveled, time : Trick, Clock, him, stuff : helping, is, find : Tick, Stuff, Clock : Trick Clock, Time, stuff : Colonel Tick-Tock! Original Theme Song Lyrics Colonel Tick Tock's original theme, closing theme, and extended closing theme were written by Ben Acker, Ben Blacker, and Andy Paley. There are also Colonel Tick Tock Additional Theme Song Lyrics. : Sit back, don't touch that radio dial : Bags packed, and take along a big smile : Bring snacks, we may be gone for a while : It's Colonel Tick-Tock time : : Get set, to travel through yesterday : You bet, adventure's right round the way : Forget, your cares 'cause fun's here to stay : It's Colonel TickTock time : Take a mind-bending trip to anywhen : With the royal chrono-patrol : Up is down, squares are round, and now is then : When you travel via time hole : Marco Polo’s on a cell phone : Tutankahmun rides the Cyclone : And Al Capone guns down his clone for copping his calzone! : You'll see, that you can meet anyone : Take tea, with Atilla the Hun : Feel free, to set your watches for fun! : It's Colonel TickTock time. Closing Theme Song Lyrics : So cheers, it’s been a marvelous trip : Seems years since I’ve had such a pip : My dears, I trust your lids did a flip : It’s Colonel TickTock time. : A decade, a year might well disappear : A fantastical magical trick : What’s a month here or there, I’ve got oodles to spare! : That’s what make Colonel TickTock tick : Tock : Tick : Tock : Hooray! For the Man of the Hour : Parades, and garlands of flowers : Make way, for chronological power! : It’s Colonel TickTock : With my trick clock! : Colonel TickTock time! : It's Colonel TickTock time! Category:Song Lyrics Category:Theme Song Lyrics Category:Segment Category:Colonel Tick Tock Song Lyrics